


Red Hood and Robin Show: Dream Testing

by Gemini_00



Series: Batfamily Shorts [32]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Web Series), Red Hood Fan Series, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bat Family, Batfamily Feels, Big Brother Jason Todd, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Family Feels, Nightmares, Other, brother bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_00/pseuds/Gemini_00
Summary: Inspired by the Red Hood and Robin Episode Nightmaresit is crunch time for the Red Hood Fan Series. I'm taking some request for the searches involving Damian and/or Jason in hopes that my lovely readers will donate to their kick start!!! It's almost the deadline boys and girls. I highly recommend you guys getting some kickass bat fam fluff that they produce. So please recommend and please support them! P.S: There is suppose to be a Nightwing and Deathstroke in season 2!Please support this wonderful Batfamily/Redhood fan series where I've gathered my inspiration for Damian Wayne and Jason Todd. Seriously they are Ismahawk level goodhttps://www.youtube.com/channel/UCq-0ZJeZQ99fS8CiF6nBlggand please support their Kickstart by donating even a dollar and share with your friends! They need it or we won't get a season two. They need about 400 more and two days left! Please!!http://bit.ly/redhoods2Also, I've made a Tumblr. This is going to start with snippet and such for special post about the series and edits :)carleegem2000





	Red Hood and Robin Show: Dream Testing

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Red Hood and Robin Episode Nightmares
> 
> it is crunch time for the Red Hood Fan Series. I'm taking some request for the searches involving Damian and/or Jason in hopes that my lovely readers will donate to their kick start!!! It's almost the deadline boys and girls. I highly recommend you guys getting some kickass bat fam fluff that they produce. So please recommend and please support them! P.S: There is suppose to be a Nightwing and Deathstroke in season 2!
> 
> Please support this wonderful Batfamily/Redhood fan series where I've gathered my inspiration for Damian Wayne and Jason Todd. Seriously they are Ismahawk level good  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCq-0ZJeZQ99fS8CiF6nBlgg
> 
> and please support their Kickstart by donating even a dollar and share with your friends! They need it or we won't get a season two. They need about 400 more and two days left! Please!!
> 
> http://bit.ly/redhoods2
> 
> Also, I've made a Tumblr. This is going to start with snippet and such for special post about the series and edits :)
> 
> carleegem2000

Damian knew he could trust father, wherever he be. He knew he could trust Grayson, wherever he be. He even knew he could trust Drake, wherever the fool may be held captured. But Todd was a game changer. The black sheep, and with Damian being part of the family, that meant something. Still, the man agreed to let him stay, but could he be trusted?

 

Damian wasn’t going to throw his life on the line, the fool was skilled enough to save him that it wouldn’t be a large gamble to take down some thugs. Rogues, Damian was not running head first into that. Instead a simple test could be put to use, one he realized when Grayson or father first had him when he was younger.

 

Nightmares.

 

It technically wasn’t a lie either, Damian did indeed have a nightmare. One that involved Todd handing him right over to Ra’s al Ghul. He needed to know that Todd wasn’t going to sacrifice him or betray him. 

 

He crept to the door hoping his plan would inform him of something or the other. If Todd just laughed at Damian for acting like a child then that would not be good at all. That could be teasing. That could be cruel. That could be both.

 

No. He needed absolute disdain or he needed acceptance.

 

“Jason,” he yelled outside the bedroom door, not yet leaving the couch, “Jason.”

 

“What?” He groaned. Grayson would have came running to his side. But as Damian had learned once his father returned that not everyone. Damian apprached the door.

 

“I had a bad dream,” Damian stated. He made sure his wording and tone were accurate so Todd would not suspect anything from him.

 

“So what? Go back to sleep,” Todd ordered in a groggy voice.

 

Maybe this was a foolish test. Maybe Damian was too old to apply this anymore. Ten was different from a nearing thirteen. But Damian needed to know, he needed the proper confirmation that Todd was his ally. Instead Damian bursted into the room that was meant solely for Todd. 

 

“Jason!”

 

“What?” He demanded, rolling over to face Damian. He was larger than Grayson, that’s for sure. His voice was not near as gentle as father’s. But he had to pass Damian’s test. He needed too.

 

He was all Damian had.

 

“I’m scared, okay?” Damian pleaded. He found that he was not acting as much as he wished to be. Perhaps that is why Todd’s features softened.

 

“Are you really scared?” Jason asked. Gentler now. As if Damian’s trivial fears could be protected by the man. Damian nodded, unable to form words. The hesistation and ruffling of the man put Damian on edge. As skilled as Damian was, he was without weapon and Todd was much larger. But instead of getting out to beat Damian for his fear, the raised his blanket to allow for room in the single bed. Not as big as the ones in the manor but the gesture was there.

 

His ally passed his test.

 

Todd was maybe more than an ally.

 

Damian lept for the bed. Jumping on it in a way to gather warmth from the other body. Just for a moment. He didn’t hold Damian or attempt to  _ coddle _ like Grayson’s overly cheerful self. He didn’t have the same haunting protection that father held. But he was there, and it was nice to know that he’d be there when needed.

 

But this bed was far too small, perhaps if Damian were younger than this would work. Jason had passed the test, Damian feel content enough to return to the couch.

 

Well, this bed would be a whole lot comfortable without Jason in it as Damian draws back his leg and pulls at the comforter.

 

What are little brothers for afterall?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Red Hood and Robin Episode Nightmares
> 
> it is crunch time for the Red Hood Fan Series. I'm taking some request for the searches involving Damian and/or Jason in hopes that my lovely readers will donate to their kick start!!! It's almost the deadline boys and girls. I highly recommend you guys getting some kickass bat fam fluff that they produce. So please recommend and please support them! P.S: There is suppose to be a Nightwing and Deathstroke in season 2!
> 
> Please support this wonderful Batfamily/Redhood fan series where I've gathered my inspiration for Damian Wayne and Jason Todd. Seriously they are Ismahawk level good  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCq-0ZJeZQ99fS8CiF6nBlgg
> 
> and please support their Kickstart by donating even a dollar and share with your friends! They need it or we won't get a season two. They need about 400 more and two days left! Please!!
> 
> http://bit.ly/redhoods2
> 
> Also, I've made a Tumblr. This is going to start with snippet and such for special post about the series and edits :)
> 
> carleegem2000


End file.
